Flashback
by Munna-chan
Summary: Just a little story. Tentang kecemburuan Karin pada pasangan SasuSaku. First Fic. Mohon bantuaannya minna-san. butuh banyak saraan :D


CHAPTER : ONE

BAGIAN 1

14.23 wilayah Konoha Pusat– Hujan Deras.

5 tahun telah berlalu, aku masih dengan sangat jelas mengingat wajah tampannya. Laki-laki pertama yang kusukai secara tulus. Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Biar kujelaskan sedikit, dimulai dengan perkenalan. Hai! Namaku Karin, hanya Karin. Aku seorang lulusan Konoha Internasional University, universitas dengan akreditasi A dan mendapat gelar sebagai universitas terbaik di Jepang. Ayahku seorang sutrada terkenal dan ibuku seorang desainer pakaian para artis Jepang.

Dan aku? Ayahku ternyata punya lebih banyak peranan dalam sikap ku ini karena sepertinya sikap dan bakat ayahku lebih banyak menurun padaku. Aku seorang sutrada muda. Aku terkenal.

Dan saat ini aku sedang berada dalam acara Meet and Grettings yang diadakan oleh UmbrellaEntertainment. Tempat naungan banyak artis besar Jepang. Dan aku? Dipercaya untuk merekam acara khusus orang kaya ini dengan menerima undangan _gold_ yang berarti undangan mohon hadir secara khusus.

Dan disinilah aku, tengah duduk disalah satu kursi dalam ruangan besar nan mewah disalah satu ruangan serba guna UUR (umbrellaentertainment). Tengah mengawasi para pekerjaku sedang memasang kamera ditempat-tempat yang strategis untuk merekam para artis 'bergosip' dan beberapa pekerja ibuku yang turut membantu untuk mendekor ruangan besar ini.

"permisi Karin-san" salah seorang bawahan Karin menyapanya dan membuat Karin tersentak dari lamunannya.

"ah iya, ada apa Suki?" Karin menjawab dengan sedikit gelagapan, dan menutupinya dengan mengeratkan jaket putihnya.

"bisakah kau pindah keruang khusus? Kami akan mendekor ulang letak meja dan kursi ini serta beberapa dekor panggung" orang yang dipanggil Suki berbicara dengan pelan, takut menyinggung perasaan atasannya yang memang sangat sensitive ini.

"mengapa harus didekor ulang? Nagano-san tadi sudah setuju kan?" Karin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Bukankah Nagano-san sudah menyetujui dekoran ruangan ini beberapa menit yang lalu dan secepat itu berubah pikiran?

'Plin plan sekali!' Karin menggerutu. Bagaimana bisa ia menjabat sebagai tangan kanan direktur UUR? Jika begini saja ia benar benar plin plan.

"Mereka kurang menyukai emmm warnanya Karin-san" Suki menatap takut takut. Ia tahu warna dekorasi ruangan ini adalah warna favorite atasannya ini. Dan ia tahu, menyinggung warna kesukaan Karin sama saja dengan mati kutu karena terkena damprat.

Warna? Hei! Ini warna favorite ku tau! Meet and Grettings, sangat cocok dengan warna merah marun, bagaimana bisa mereka? Oh ah! Sudah-lah lupakan!

"jadi, yang seperti apa mereka inginkan?" Karin menghela nafas mencoba sedikit bersabar. Ia menatap Suki dengan pandangan tajam sekaligus meremehkan. Beberapa saat hanya terdengar deru nafas.

"jadi?" Karin mengulang pertanyaannya saat tak menangkap reaksi Suki akan segera menjawab pertanyaannya. Suki mengangkat wajahnya. Mata coklatnya tepat pada bola mata Karin

"Biru dan merah muda".

BAGIAN 2

Biru dan Merah Muda

'dimana? Dimana? Dimana kutaruh?' Karin mengobrak abrik isi tas emasnya, yang senada dengan gaun emas indah panjangnya.

'Ini dia' Karin tersenyum mendapatkan barang yang sedaritadi dicarinya akhirnya ia temukan. Undangan Gold dari UUR yang dikirim 5 hari lalu.

Bola mata Karin dengan seksama membaca setiap kata yang tertoreh dalam kertas berwarna _gold_ dengan pinggiran perak

'tidak ada, aku lupa aku mendapatkan Gold. Tak dijelaskan acara MG apa ini?' Karin bergumam seraya kembali membaca undangan resmi UUR itu mencoba mencari kata yang mungkin terlewatkan dan sedikit memberikan pentunjuk tentang pertanyaannya.

'bagaimana caranya aku tahu sekarang?' Karin mendesah putus asa. Ia sadar ia tak akan menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sekarang bersarang di otaknya. Jika dekorasi yang diinginkan UUR adalah Biru dan Merah muda apakah mungkin acara ini adalah Meet and Grettings untuk Sasuke dan Sakura?

Pertanyaan itu sungguh membuat penasaran..

Bukankah kalian juga readers?

End of Chapter One

Hai Minna J

Ini Fic pertamaku. Aku emang suka buat fic yang menggambarkan kemesraan SasuSaku tapi dalam sudut pandang orang lain yang cemburu. Dengan tidak sadar orang yang cemburu akan menjelaskan lebih detail tentang sesuatu yang dicemburui, misalnya sikap atau barang. Jadi lebih mudah mengetahuinya, dan aku tak suka dengan Karin. Menurutku Karin sangat cocok sebagai peran pengganggu dan aku tak perlu merasa bersalah menghinanya dan aku tak perlu merasa bersalah menghinanya di Fic :D #jahatbanget. Sudah dulu tentang Fic ini. Gomen kalau pendek, tapi aku pasti buat chapter panjang kok. Soalnya pendek :D. okeey, karena aku new author aku butuh sangaaaat banyaaaaaaaak saran-saran dari readers dan author senior. So REWIEW nee… rewiew nya aku tunggu :D

Byebye minna-san J


End file.
